Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plastic barrel and a lens module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plastic barrel and a lens module which are applicable to portable electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
Due to the popularity of personal electronic products and mobile communication products having camera functionalities, such as smart phones and tablet personal computers, the demand for compact imaging apparatuses has been increasing, and the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact imaging apparatuses increase significantly.
A plastic barrel is generally used to carry a lens module and provide an optical space between any two lens elements thereof. A surface property of the plastic barrel relates to an effect of suppressing the non-imaging light. Accordingly, an image quality of the lens module is influenced by the surface property of the plastic barrel.
A conventional plastic barrel is typically formed by an injection molding method and has a smooth and bright surface, which is featured with high reflectivity. As a result, the non-imaging light reflected from the aforementioned surface of the conventional plastic barrel cannot be effectively attenuated.
Another conventional plastic barrel is provided for suppressing the non-imaging light. The conventional plastic barrel is atomized with a surface treatment, so that a reflectivity thereof is reduced. However, the effect of suppressing the non-imaging light is still limited. Therefore, the conventional plastic barrel cannot satisfy the requirements of high-end optical systems with camera functionalities.
Given the above, how to improve the surface property of the plastic barrel for enhancing the image quality of compact lens modules has become one of the important subjects.